This invention relates to initial program load (IPL) facilities for computers.
It is known to use a battery-backed random access memory (BRAM) to store configuration information for use in IPL. A customer engineer may require to make changes to the configuration stored in the BRAM, for the purposes of testing. However, a problem with this is that the engineer may not be able easily to undo the changes and restore the system to a "clean" state.
The object of the invention is to overcome or alleviate this problem.